


竹晰 | 勿忘心安

by Gardenia_7



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_7/pseuds/Gardenia_7
Summary: 《过年》的番外说好的惨晰晰标记
Relationships: 竹晰
Kudos: 13





	竹晰 | 勿忘心安

王晰最近很不对劲。

金宴竹体感到这一点的时候，手一抖，酱油多倒进锅里一勺。她烦躁地关了火，对着抽油烟机上明晃晃的厨灯思考到底是哪里不对劲。

实际上哪哪都不对劲，他最近情绪焦躁的不得了，练歌也一直挨训，上次她到谷老师那里拿师娘包好的馅饼，撞上他从录音室里出来，垂着头小声道歉。谷峰点着他脑袋说你最近躁什么呢静不下心，话开口到一半看见门口的她，顿时打住了不再说。北京爷们儿也讲究这个，不在女朋友面前数落他。王晰咬着嘴唇保证不会了，然后可怜兮兮的靠在她身边，接过去了那一袋子饼。师娘逗他，说看王晰多会疼人啊，一点不让竹子拎。他懵懵地抬头啊了一声，不好意思地笑了。

她没往心里去，谁还没个状态不好的时候了。王晰稳当惯了，偶尔有个原地打转的时候就该让他歇歇，谁也别去逼着他回来。然而这会儿回忆起来，俨然不单单是工作上的事儿。前两天吃完饭她收拾桌子，王晰趴在钢琴边上摆弄谱子。她一转身就看见洗好的碗晾在橱柜上面，随口数落了两句客厅的人。王晰正跟自己较劲儿呢，应了一句说你给它收了不就完了。她原本是没走心的，却被这不咸不淡地口气堵得一股火，俩人顺理成章地拌起嘴了。吵架是小事儿，问题是没吵起来，说了几句以后她也开始烦躁，把抹布往桌子上一扔，手上的镯子撞在了桌面上，清脆的一声。王晰像突然回过神了一样，从琴凳上站起来往她身边走，顿了好一会儿才小声说，“你别生气啊竹子。”他边说边往厨房走，“我现在就去收了啊，我下次肯定记得，别生气。”

金宴竹傻眼了。架吵到一半王晰服软服的莫名其妙，一双眼委屈地盯着他，好像真怕她生气一样。她还没来得及说句话，王晰就捡起来桌上的抹布往厨房水龙头那走，她愣了下，三步并两步追上去，贴着他肩膀问怎么了。

“你别跟我吵架，我害怕。”

王晰洗着抹布，侧着头回她的话，黑框下面的眼睛扑棱扑棱的眨，睫毛跟着他的动作乱扑腾。她吸了口气，差点就有反应了，平复了一会才从后面抱住他，说谁跟你吵架啊，不吵架。男孩歪歪头，把毛茸茸的脑袋往她肩上靠，又被她轻轻推开了。

“我洗个苹果给你削。”

她以为王晰是累坏了，然而现在回忆起来了细节。那前一天他是喝醉了回来的，是海政朋友的酒局。王晰搂着她说不回来吃饭，有个朋友分手了，六年的爱情长跑终于夭折，他们陪着喝酒消愁。酒局她从不拦他，也不要求他查岗报备，况且又是她听了都难过的事，除了出门前嘱咐一句要注意胃不能开车，就欣然放人。然而那晚回来王晰醉的过分，被架着回来吐了一轮，抱着她默默地哭，一言不发，眼泪汹涌直下，是哭得很伤心的。她任他抱到了半夜，折腾累了的小孩挂在她怀里睡熟了，她才收拾收拾睡在了旁边。后来王晰咬着苹果嘟囔，“咱俩猴年马月才能结婚啊。”她把滚烫的茶水从茶台上浇下去，顺着他笑说，是啊，猴年马月才能结婚。

原来她没听出来王晰压在话里的恐慌。

冬天的天黑的早，王晰往家走的时候，天已经暗的差不多了。金宴竹早答应他做顿酱油炒饭，临到晚饭突然给了他一个电话，说今晚有同学聚会不回去吃饭了。他还在老师家呆着，故意哦的很失望，被老师白了一眼。金宴竹笑了两声，说饭给你炒好了，回去自己热，他又悻悻地说知道了，末了又补了一句，早点回来呗。挂了电话他心就不安宁，练个和声手心挨了好几下，可怜兮兮捂着手挨一顿训，终于被放过回家了。

家里没人，客厅里给他留了一盏暖黄色的灯，厨房的锅里闷了炒饭，他打开油烟机打了火，把饭重新翻了一下盛出来，又取了擦布清理女友没来得及打扫的厨台。一切都大功告成之后，他端着米饭坐在餐桌上，把音响打开了，边听歌边解决晚餐。

歌里在放Love Me Tender。

他看着碗发呆，心里过了不少事儿。那天晚上他喝了很多酒，远远超过了他的酒量。同去的朋友笑他比当事人还激动，手却从酒桌下紧紧握住了他。谁都知道他有个谈了很多年的女孩，俩人苦尽甘来却始终没修成正果，处景谁都要伤情。他握着啤酒易拉罐，心想爱情真的特脆弱吗，世界上平凡无奇的两个人，可以奇迹般走到一起，牵手拥抱接吻，也可以在一个平常的午后一拍两散。朋友说王晰你别想多了，你和竹子挺好的，抓紧把事儿办了就行。他笑着，晕晕乎乎说好，一定。他笑的时候眼泪就在眼圈里，他想着，什么时候能办了啊。

遥遥无期。

他知道他还差什么，他差一个能承诺给金宴竹安稳的后半生的资本。他的小女友善良又体贴，点着他的鼻尖笑他急什么啊，她说我知道的嘛，你只爱我一个是不是，只娶我一个是不是？他知道是这个字是很沉的，但他从来没迟疑过。可这个资本多久才能来呢，他一眼看过去，看不到边际。有时候他梦见自己一夜爆红，成为家喻户晓的歌手，男低音的典范。被簇拥在人群里他掏出准备好的戒指，看到了竹子的眼泪。然后他醒过来了。

金宴竹回来的很晚。接了电话他穿着睡衣架着黑框踩着拖鞋下楼接人，竹子和一个小帅哥一前一后走过来。他把竹子搂过来，小帅哥走上来给他打了个招呼，笑着说那我就把竹子姐送到这儿了啊。他还没说话，竹子靠在他怀里说好嘞，指尖点在他嘴唇上对着小帅哥说，“这我男朋友，交他手里你就甭管啦！”他怀里抱着香软的女孩，只依稀记得被恭维了一句男朋友好帅哦，就被竹子送上来的吻搅混了思路。

吻里带着酒气，香甜的味道从口腔过渡到他的唇齿间，他站在楼道里软了身子，被吻得惊慌失措，又舍不得松开。

王晰开玩笑，说送她回来的是个帅哥啊，三九天的北京还穿着皮衣，脸上那么厚一层粉都给生生冻出来了腮红。说完他又觉得自己酸，刚要拿话找补，洗完脸的金宴竹从洗手台出来，看着他哭笑不得说，中戏哪有不是帅哥的。

他愣住了。他差点忘了，他精灵一样无所不能的小女友，曾经也是中戏数一数二的校花儿，也是人群中亮晶晶的夜明珠。可能是他沉默的太突兀了，金宴竹原本摆弄着手里的面膜，突然抬起了头，径直朝他走过来，掐了一把他脸蛋笑骂又想什么乱七八糟的呢。

他嗫喏了一下，目光躲开了她，小声说没想啥呢。

“王晰。”

他猝不及防被叫了大名，条件反射地抬起头，两眼懵懵地看着她。金宴竹掐着他的肩膀，坐在了他腿上。他无辜扶住女孩的腰，因为听得出语气里明示的恼怒，他没敢开口，只乖乖的坐着，把怀里的女孩抱稳。然而下一秒他被一口咬在肩膀上，他吃痛的要躲开，却被强硬扳回来咬的更狠，只能忍着疼任她咬。可惜这样的乖顺也没有被饶过，齿间陷进了皮肤里，他还来不及呼痛，先被扑面而来尖锐的信息素打懵了。眼前的女孩像被他诱导进入了易感期一样，Alpha气场全开差点让他从沙发上滑下去。

“竹子？”他踉踉跄跄的开口，才发现声音都抖了。他深吸了一口气，想要伸手抚摸下竹子的发端，动作到一半就被对方强行制止了。金宴竹顺势把他按倒了，还湿漉漉的手从他家居裤里探进去，用指头勾起来内裤的边缘，拉远再轻轻松手。橡皮筋弹回小腹上，他被逼出了一句短促的呃啊，膝盖也不自觉蜷了起来。

“我刚才让你抱我呢，你愣什么呢？”金宴竹难得相当的强硬，性暗示十足的场合里王晰仓皇乱窜的眼神显得尤为可爱，让她没那么暴躁了。她把膝盖枕在他的小腹上，手颇有调戏意味的揉着他的腿心，力道不轻不重，撩拨的前面的性器高高挺立，那里早在她跪上来时就有了反应，此刻兴奋的在空中发颤。

“我…”他有点晕乎乎的。

“这两天失魂落魄的，嗯？”她一路从腿心揉到后穴，王晰闭着眼拽住她的手腕，跟着她的动作发抖，脖子扬的高高的。没一会，香甜的味道从他后颈处散开了，像推开面包店刚出炉的新一批，香浓的味道刺激的人食欲大增。她摸了摸湿润的穴口，没留什么缓冲的余地，塞了两根手指在里面。

“唔…唔不…”王晰挣了两下，却只把手指吞的更深。她操纵着冰冰凉的手熟练顺着内壁一路按过去，找到敏感的兴奋点按了下，王晰猛地睁开眼，伸开胳膊虚虚搂住了她。

上个星期他才被上过临时标记，身子对情爱生涩的狠，被撩拨了两下就全然发烫起来，勾得他神智全无，只迷迷糊糊去亲自己的alpha。金宴竹耐心地舔吻他的锁骨，冰凉的手指几乎被穴内的温度捂暖和了。他难耐地蹬腿，穴肉一收一缩的把手指吞得更深，囵吞的口水音含在嘴里，黏糊糊叫她名字。

“可以了… …”

他没搞清楚这场突如其来的欢爱，却相当顺从地敞开怀抱把他漂亮的女友揽进怀里，他的怀抱，他的大腿，他的心，都无条件盛开迎接她一个人。金宴竹有点心疼的亲亲他，把已经温暖的手指抽出来，湿漉漉的指尖涂在他同样湿润的唇上。

她握紧他脚踝上的刺青，慢慢把自己送进去，什么都没戴。

“王晰，睁眼。”她轻轻哄他，王晰迷蒙的睁开眼，“没有带套，没有征求你的意见。因为今天不会征求你的意见。”

王晰呜嗯了两声，被满满的信息素裹着什么都说不出。他想不明白这句话，只是不带套而已，他们俩是正牌男女友，他的腺体里储存着她一个人的信息素，只是这点事儿而已，他不会拒绝的。

但过了一会他就懂了。

他被进入的很深，他的竹子一改温柔，次次顶撞在他生殖腔附近。那里的软肉敏感的不堪一碰，他被酸麻的快感填满了，恍惚中伸手给自己擦眼泪，却被轻轻挡住了。他拼命摇头，紧绷着腰腹往前窜。

“不许乱动！”金宴竹一巴掌打在他光裸的臀肉上。这一巴掌把王晰打懵了，神智生生被从快感中拽出来，他茫然地瞪着眼，前面还硬着，眼神却清明了。他撑着发软的手腕把自己架起来，又被拍在臀肉上的一巴掌打回去了。金宴竹有点愠怒地瞪了他一眼，全然无视他满脸不可置信，伸手用了点力道抽在他臀腿上。

“你什么时候乖乖躺回去我什么时候停。”

王晰欲言又止，闻言犹豫了一下，臊红了脸躺了回去。巴掌打在皮肤上声音异常清脆，虽然痛感不强烈，然而已经被情欲烧的发红的屁股还含着东西，又痛又爽也够他缓一会。他闷闷的声音从臂弯里传出来，“你手，不疼啊？”

金宴竹语塞，看了看自己发红的手，又看了看从手臂里探头，一脸真诚看着她的王晰，心想他什么时候能有点Omega的自觉。

她不再说话，搂紧了他开始顶撞他未经人事的生殖腔。第一下顶在宫口上，王晰应动作而起，又重重落回沙发上，浑身不安分地推她，嘴里唔唔嗯嗯的像是受了极大的刺激。她找到了力道和节奏，有一下没一下的正中红心，顶一下问一句。

“还敢不敢天天胡思乱想了？”

“还敢不敢想着走捷径图功名了？”

“陪朋友买醉，担心那有的没的，把我自己扔家里？”

王晰疼的浑身冒冷汗，细微的快感像电流一样交织在痛感中，他应激的到处扑腾，然而身体内部的刺激一点没有缓解。 他被一个个问句砸的头晕，反应了好一会才意识到自己正在被教训，立刻用力摇了摇头。

“不…啊不是…”

“不是是什么啊王晰？”她箍着男孩瘦弱的腰肢，又凑过去磨蹭他的腺体。恶劣的动作逼出了王晰的哭腔，他哼了半天，终于断续从嘴里说出一句我错了。

“错了？错哪了？”

“呜…不胡思乱想…”

“还有？”

“不…啊我认真上课！我不敢了！”

“还想不想着要红？”

“不想了！不想了！想好好唱歌！”他着急地喊，眼泪哗啦哗啦往外涌。

“还有？”

“还有…还有…”他拿手挡住自己水光泛滥的眼睛，“还有喜欢你……”

金宴竹笑了出来，“这个不用改。”

“竹子……”他黏糊糊的撒娇，“你肯定啊…陪着我吧……”

“那可不是？我正准备奖励你呢。”她笑着，咬住他脖子后面的腺体，狠狠往前一顶，进入了他的生殖腔。王晰急促的尖叫了一声，接着眼前一阵发白，只感觉身后被烫坏了。

他被永久标记了，被他心爱的女孩。

他从来不知道标记的过程这么痛苦，成结的全程他被痛和快感填的溢出来，连叫声都被扼死在喉咙里，前端早就受不住刺激射了出来，不应期内仍然被冲击，大腿和小腹都不受控制的颤抖，像在死亡边缘徘徊。等他醒来时，竹子抱着他，心疼的擦他的泪眼。他全身湿漉漉的，像从水里捞出来一样，碰一碰都像过电。

“这么疼啊。”她嘟着嘴，“早知道多做做准备了。”

他恍惚了好久，才猛地清醒过来，他现在完完全全从内到外属于他的爱人了。被拥有的感觉太美好了，他心安理得的窝进金宴竹怀里，贪婪地嗅着她身上的味道，像被安全感包裹了一样，露出餍足的笑眼。金宴竹拉着他要去清理，他腻在沙发上不愿意动，手臂圈着竹子，呢喃着再让我抱一会的。

金宴竹嘱咐他，赶紧去吃药。他哀怨的起身，顶着一身青青紫紫往卧室走，边走边说alpha冷酷无情，回过头突然想到什么，举着药瓶问她你是不是不喜欢孩子啊。金宴竹白他一眼，把热水给他端过去，问他，“你不准备要你的事业了？”王晰顺从的张开嘴被喂了药，吞下去还接茬，我觉得怀一个奉子成婚也能行。金宴竹气的直点他，“说好的你应该大放异彩呢，你是光为了我吗？”王晰赶紧摇头，又笑开了，搂着她说你太好了，我怕我不够好也配不上。

“都标记你了你还说胡话？”

他吐吐舌头，抱着竹子躺倒在卧室的床上，像只被驯服了的小狐狸。


End file.
